vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon
The listed stats for weapons are a good guide for their properties, but should be taken with a grain of salt. For example, shotguns do not fire anywhere near as fast as pistols, but the damage over time of each relative to the other is quite similar to the listing. The chemical grenade is listed at 90 Disease damage (Disease seems to have not been implemented into the game), but tests at exactly 30 damage, whether used by NPCs against player characters, or vice versa, with or without armor. On the other hand, things that might be expected to be buggy or not work, work very well, such as the Poison dagger-type weapons (albeit with a fairly low chance to take effect each strike, a short duration, and only 1 life point taken each 'hit' for about 20 HP total) It should also be noted that attack speed is not only important offensively, but defensively as well. The user is rooted to the spot for the duration of the attack time, so slow weapons, e.g. heavy weapons, flamethrowers, the chainsaw and most of all, grenades, lower the character's maneuverability considerably. The sole exception to the very slow attack speed of Thrown weapons is the very cool looking Waxen Poetica. Best value, ie most protection at the lowest price: Light Helm, Shields of any type. Therefore, one handed weapons are, as in many games, superior, at least until armor is maxed out at Plate Mail. 55 Strength is all that is required for Plate Mail, but Strength is not required at all for modern armor or any weapons of note. Your results may vary, but given that Accuracy is an exceedingly vexing problem at low Dexterity, Weapons that add to Accuracy are arguably superior. And besides, they are faster. The bonus to Accuracy for a given Rapier over a given Falchion is +10, adding more than 66% to Accuracy. The loss in Damage is also 10, but that is less than 23%. Accuracy weapons arguably increase damage per second in three ways. That said, damage can be increased throughout the entire game with only the final blow ever being overkill, but Accuracy could certainly be, and probably will be for the sake of reliability, increased higher than is necessary. There are quite a few Weapons that add to Accuracy, and the developers seem even to have been pushing players towards a one handed sword by giving all of them a bonus to Accuracy, although some of them only get it at finer qualities. Quality swords will be increased in damage and accuracy in inverse proportion to their primary stat: if they are accuracy weapons, damage is increased, if they are damage weapons, accuracy is increased. The Ainkurn Sword is found in the Teutonic Knight Base on a stand in front of a mural reresenting it being used by a historical/mythical figure. It is supposed to be the second sword of Caine. It is quite powerful, but also very useful, with a Dexterity bonus that is crucial to do good damage at lower levels and at higher levels can give a higher chance of decapitation. Ainkurn also saves time, since it drains blood. NPCs can be equipped with weapons (and armor) by the Storyteller. Possess the NPC, create the weapon, change to Character mode, and pick it up and equip as normal. There are two related problems with this, both stemming from the fact that they are not specifically designed to be able to use another weapon. They may not be able to use the weapon at all. And their models and animations are not optimized to use other weapons, so they may appear to have guns attached to their thumbs, or in the case of the Dark Ages Lasombra, swing a crossbow like a sword (looking for all the world like the bullet-bending assassins in the film Wanted).The Breakdown: Can YOU Bend a Bullet? Popular Science Always check before equipping a NPC with any unusual weapon, but the general rule is that users of a distinct weapon type such as crossbows or heavy weapons can use any weapon in that group. E.g., bow users can use bows, even modern ones (same for crossbows), two-handed melee (hand-to-hand combat) weapon users can use similar weapons, even ones from a different age (Giovanni baseball bat users can use two-handed swords, and greatsword-wielding skeletons can use baseball bats) and a 'heavy weapon' user like a Setite Elder that normally uses a Stakegun can use another weapon held in the same way, such as a Chaingun, etc. However, generally speaking, NPCs from the medieval half of the single-player game can not use modern weapons, unless it is the same weapon type such as the bows, heavy weapons and two-handed weapons shown above. Thrown weapons are limited exclusively to the human Lab Worker enemy, with possible unknown, but very rare, exceptions. NPCs equipped with weapons by the Storyteller will use them almost exclusively, in lieu of their disciplines. This can be used to advantage to add variety to their attacks, and vary the challenge they present. Lab Workers thus equipped with thrown weapons change to their default attack when the ammo is used. They will use Shurikens and Throwing knives until the first stack of ammo is used up. This adds even more variety to the attacks, but of course the difficulty will revert to its default, as well. Generally speaking, NPCs do far more damage with their base attacks than with weapons, when the listed damage for each is compared. This can be proven pretty conclusively by the fact that the Lab Worker enemies, whose only attack is to throw Holy Water, are listed at 15 Faith damage; Holy water bottles, in comparison, are listed at 40 Faith damage. Yet a Lab worker equipped with a Holy Water bottle does exactly the same amount of damage as a Lab worker doing its normal attack; 31 damage. * The Damage number is the Damage amount. Strength, Blood Strength, and Potence contribute to melee weapon damage. Dexterity and Blood Dexterity add to the damage of weapons overall by reducing the number of misses. :* The Type listed describes whether the damage is Bashing, Lethal, Aggravated, or elemental or some other type (Electr is Electrical). There is even a Disease damage type listed for Chemical Grenade, against which there can be no defense; this is probably just an artifact of earlier development, when Hands of Destruction abilities' damage type was also under consideration. * Acc is Accuracy. This amount is added to Dexterity * Speed is the rate of attacks over time; the higher the number, the faster the weapon. Anecdotal evidence suggests it may be the number of attacks per 100 seconds to 2 minutes, or quite near that * Notes list any requirements, usually Strength (S or Str), and sometimes Dexterity (D or Dex), or human / non-human status. No one-handed weapons have Strength requirements :* They state whether the weapon is usable with a shield (1H for one-handed) or not (2H for two-handed), and any special abilities or attributes of the weapon. +Dmg means additional damage; the amount has not been tested ::* Thrown weapons come in two types. Most, like grenades, are a single 'charge'; they are immediately used up, and another must be re-equipped to use again. Shuriken and Throwing Knives weapons are stacked, with 10 'charges'; once this stack is used up, they must be re-equipped. All Thrown weapons are single-hand, and can be used with a shield. List Gallery Premysyls1.png|Scimitar Lasombra Ghoul1.png|Falchion Skeleton Fire.png|Flanged Mace is a one handed weapon Tunnels Melee.png|Pitchfork, left and Halberd, foreground Othelios7.png|Evil Axe Tunnels Secret2.png|Short Bow and Flamberge Virstania1.png|Spear or possibly Lance Mercurio1.png|Staff, possibly Quarterstaff Skeleton Bastard Swing.png|Claymore Vienna Guard.png|Bastion Teutonic Knight Warhammer1.png|Warhammer Teutonic Axe2.png|Poleaxe or Battle Axe and Bastard Sword or possibly Great Sword Teutonic Mace.png|Mace is a two handed weapon Giovanni Pistol.png|Pistol Nosferatu Revolver1.png|Revolver Setite Stakegun.png|Stakegun Serena AR.png|Assault Rifle Setite SMG.png|Submachine Gun (SMG) Giovanni Chaingun.png|Chaingun Setite Grenade1.png|Grenade Launcher Grenade Launch1.png|Grenade Launch Ainkurn2.png|Ainkurn Sword drains blood Links * Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption Equipment Database; GameBanshee. Fully illustrated. Alphabetized according to the full name, so different grades of the same weapon are listed far apart and the same grades of different weapons are listed together. * Appendix A: Weapons Statistics Partially alphabetized, occasionally incorrect guide with buggy links (hit the Back button on browser and re-click the link until success) * Sword of Dracula: the basis for the powers of the Ainkurn Sword, which is its sister sword See also * Armor and Shields * Enemies Citations Category:Lists Category:Items